


But it's Big Cats Week

by 3White_Mage3



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar rolls his eyes. Jake gets what he wants. And that means Jake gets both Jeopardy and sex, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it's Big Cats Week

**Author's Note:**

> From the elf woman's prompt: The Losers - Jensen/Cougar - learning to like each other's favourite tv shows/movies. Thanks, jujitsuelf. And not only for the prompt, but also for the read-through and suggestions.

Jake literally "tharrumps" onto the couch next to Cougar, a big bowl of chips in one hand and an enormous can of Red Bull in the other. His elbows are flying in all directions, one practically clipping the sniper in the nose and coming so perilously close to knocking the cowboy hat askew that it earns a low rumble of warning. 

"Where's the remote?" Jensen demands as he starts searching between his boyfriend's legs with his left hand while his right one keeps its death grip on the beverage. That remark is followed immediately by, "Why, Cougs, you lusty dog. Is that the remote or are you just glad to see me?"

Cougar responds with a roll of his eyes as he hands over the controller. "Why do we always have to watch what you want to watch? It's Big Cats Week on Animal Planet."

"First of all, from what I know firsthand -- get it, Cougs? Just had my hand on your dick. ...Get it?" he elbows Cougar a few more times, earning himself another exaggerated eye roll and a deep, patient, long-suffering sigh. "You are already one big cat. Grrrr! Second of all -- or is that on secondhand? -- you know I get dibs on the tv when Jeopardy's on."

Plaintively, "Yeah, but...it's Big Cats Week."

"Tell you what, every question I can't answer I take off one piece of clothing. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
